<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>how could you by Hoe_for_food</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29203146">how could you</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hoe_for_food/pseuds/Hoe_for_food'>Hoe_for_food</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff and Angst, Nonbinary Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), Other, Ranboo Angst (Video Blogging RPF), Ranboo-centric (Video Blogging RPF), Sad Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 05:15:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>661</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29203146</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hoe_for_food/pseuds/Hoe_for_food</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>i have no idea what do put here i tried tho</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ranboo &amp; Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Ranboo &amp; TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>33</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>how could you</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>What happened, where am i…… I'm in my panic room, aren't i? I could hear my pets and feel the obsidian under my back. I slowly sat up looking around the small box only to see the one and only technoblade with my dog on his lap and a fire going in the entrance. His pink hair was down and he looked peaceful almost asleep and genuinely he looked content. He didn't have his cape crown or anything from his usual outfit he was weaning something a “ peasant “ would wear. I slowly say my crown was put to the side along with my tie and site jacket.</p><p> “ techno? Big brother? “I slowly sat up looking over at him with confusion. He looked over at me and silently opened his arms for a hug and I cuddled up to him. “ hey ranboo, a lot of things happened do you remember? “I shook my head gently, cuddling more into the warmth he gave me. He pet my hair gently and started humming softly. I slowly closed my eyes and pulled my jacket around me to keep that side warm. He pulled his cape around me and pet my hair again. “ Duerme bien querido hermano “ ( roughly translated to sleep well dear brother i cant speak spanish so please correct me if it's wrong ) he spoke softly as i drifted off yet again.</p><p>I was standing in a dark room, I didn't know where I was. All I knew was I was standing in front of dreams body. I looked down to see a sword with blood standed all over it, it said on the side ‘ orphan slayer ‘. “ this is technos…..” I looked around again and saw techno laying on the ground looking hurt. It didn't take long to walk to him and kneel to inspect him. </p><p>‘stab him‘ someone spoke from somewhere in the room. ‘rip his head off’ another piped up from the same spot. ‘ he never loved you’ ‘ you're alone’ ‘just die’ they continued to yell and bombard me with false information until i stabbed techno right dead center in his chest. “ you did well, little brother “ hearing someone other than techno call me little brother set something off in me. Before I knew it my sword was deep into a figures chest going right through it. White blood like liquid left the stab wound as I pulled my sword out of its chest it fell to the floor and I stomped on its head before leaving and trying to leave. </p><p>When I came to my senses I felt shaking, and heard yelling. “ Ranboo!! Ranboo!! “ there was no mistaking that voice, it belonged to the one and only tommyinnit. I opened my eyes and sat up technos cape still around my shoulder and my pets surrounded me. “ techno blew up l’manburg” he said in a very worried voice. I shot up and grabbed my sword before leaving my panic room without a word. It must have been terrifying to see a 6’6 half enderman calmly walking through a battle field with a calm look on his face. Especially when he walks right up to you and without warning knocks you to the floor and points a sword to your throat. “ i trusted you  No puedo creer que pensara que eras de la familia, eres egoísta y como Wilbur “ ( rough translation is I can't believe I thought you were family, you're selfish and like Wilbur ) </p><p>I slowly came to not remembering much, last thing i remember was technos terrified look at tnt fell around us. Tommy helped me sit up and waved his hand over my face saying something but my hearing was too foggy to hear. My eyes wandered the scene and I saw technos body, along with dreams and phils. “ big brother? What happened to him?” I asked , looking over at tommy. He shook his head, “ that doesn't matter at the moment right now we need to get you to safety. “</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>this took a long time to write if youd like another park ask and ill try to provide</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>